1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake apparatus for an engine for a vehicle. The present invention is particularly suitable for use in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various intake apparatuses have been used with vehicles. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-73810 describes a conventional air cleaner that is arranged behind a head pipe provided in a front end of a motorcycle frame. An intake duct that extends forward from the air cleaner is arranged below the head pipe. However, conventional intake apparatuses have several disadvantages. It is desirable to shorten an intake duct in order to effectively introduce moving air into an air cleaner. At the same time, it is desirable to increase the opening area of the intake duct in order to increase the available power of the engine. However, water splashed by a front wheel or other foreign objects can enter the air cleaner and cause various problems. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an intake apparatus that solves these problems.